The present invention relates to an automated reel for hoses and more particularly pertains to a motor driven hose reel device powered by a rechargeable battery, and being recharged by a solar panel.
The use of reels for hoses, either powered by a manual crank or driven by a direct current powered motor, is known in the prior art. A number of automated hose retrieval devices have been developed to automatically retrieve and rewind hose, some including motors being driven by a rechargeable battery. Such devices have included the use of remote activation mechanisms, such as radio remote control systems.
However, the motorized devices in the prior art utilize a drive pulley in conjunction with the direct current powered motor to provide rotational movement of the reel. The present invention utilizes a shaft connected to a bracket powered by a motor positioned within the interior of the reel to provide movement of the reel. The invention does not require belts or pulleys to rewind the hose. The present invention is also adapted to be mounted to a wall structure.
Additionally, the battery providing power in the present invention is recharged by a solar panel. There is an increasing need for “green technology.” The present invention utilizes significantly less energy than prior motor driven hose reels, and avoids the need to be connected to the electrical grid because the battery will be recharged when the motor is not in use.